The College of Chemistry at the University of California (Berkeley) is requesting funds for the purchase of a double focussing, medium mass range (3,000 AMU) mass spectrometer with Electron Ionization (EI) and Fast Atom Bombardment (FAB) capabilities. In addition, we are requesting funds to upgrade the data system on one of our existing instruments. This equipment is required in our facility because of the obsolescence of our existing low resolution mass spectrometer which was purchased in 1965 and an outdated data system interfaced to another 9 year old mass spectrometer. This equipment will be used for the analysis of samples submitted by eight faculty members whose biomedical research encompass the following: C-N Bond Formation Using Metal-based Reagents Zinc Absorption in Diabetic Pregnant Women Acyclic Stereoselection in Natural Products Synthesis Synthesis of Catalytic Antibodies Synthesis and Characterization of Oligosaccharides Polynuclear Manganese Complexes Design and Synthesis of Peptide Mimics Novel Routes to Physiologically Active Compounds